


Safe

by Marasaurus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jorah Mormont Lives, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, season 8 didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasaurus/pseuds/Marasaurus
Summary: Our OC is the secret Targaryen not Jon Snow, and she has just told Jorah, after having kept it from him for quite some time. She is close with Daenerys who knows and is planning to name her as her successor. This is part of a much larger story in my head but so far the only scene I've written down as an experiment. Set theoretically after a successful taking of Kings Landing where season 8 didn't happen, but if that doesn't sit well with you place it wherever you want.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Safe

Jorah looked away from me and would not meet my eyes.   
“Jorah? Please look at me. Please don’t shut me out.” I said softly, reaching out to cup his jaw, but he stood up and turned to look out the window across the sea.   
“Jorah, I’m sorry! Please don’t leave.” I pleaded with him but felt glued to the bed, unable to go after him. There was a coldness radiating off of the hard set of his shoulders that felt as if it was pinning me in place, and I felt if I got close to him it would burn me.   
After a long moment, with me crying silently behind him, he finally spoke, his voice soft but with an edge of steel to it that was so uncharacteristic to him. “I’m not going to leave you. Despite everything, I love you. But you have kept something from me that is so important and changes so much in both of our lives, and it's taken the threat of it being exposed for you to tell me. Relationships have to be based on trust and you have demonstrated that you don’t trust me!" Towards the end, his voice rose and in his last words, he whirled around to face me, his eyes blazing with anger and betrayal.   
I had never seen him in this way before, he had always been gentle and protective with me, and I couldn’t help but wonder if despite his words, this would be his breaking point with me.   
“I didn’t keep this from you because I don’t trust you. I have never felt safe with someone like I do with you! I know I can tell you anything and it is safe with you. When I learned who my family was, it crushed me. I don’t want to accept it, it could ruin everything we’ve been working for here if people find out, and maybe that’s inevitable, and now it looks like that choice will be taken from me. I didn’t want to acknowledge it, and I still don’t. I have been longing to know who I am my entire life, and now I know and its the last thing I want to be.”   
I tried to calm myself and keep my voice steady, but the despair and grief that I had been feeling for the past months bubbled up and I couldn’t keep the tears at bay. I bowed my head and clenched my shaking hands to try to hide my emotions, not wanting him to think I was playing for pity.   
“I’m so sorry that this hurt you, and I wish I had had the courage to share this part of myself with you. Putting it in the open made it real, and I was afraid of losing you, and I couldn’t handle either one. I am a broken human being, or perhaps I was never whole to start with. I don’t know how to bare myself to you, because its never been safe to do so, especially with something like this. I’m sorry that I made you think I was anything but what I am. That is a betrayal I don’t deserve forgiveness for but I must ask it of you nonetheless. I need you, please don’t push me away.”   
At this point I could no longer hope to hide the shaking in my hands or the trembling in my voice. Every inch of me longed to run out the door, but I was still pinned in place by his presence. I had never felt such emotion from anyone, and I was terrified. A glimmer of confusion passed over his face and he asked, still softly, but with some of the edge gone from his voice,”Kamaera, are you frightened of me?”  
I shook my head, still keeping my eyes on my lap.   
“Look at me and tell me the truth. Am I scaring you?”  
I knew he wouldn’t let this go, so I slowly raised my head, trying to school my features, but I was too far gone to have any control. His eyes softened and he knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his.   
“What’s going on, love? Why are you scared?”  
Knowing that the only way forward was honesty, I answered: “I’ve never loved anyone like I love you, or felt love like it in return. I’ve never had a relationship that feels so real and connected. I feel so much emotion from you right now and I don’t know what it means and that scares me.”   
Jorah took a deep breath and let it out before speaking. Some of the warmth that I had come to associate with him returned to his voice as he spoke. “Kamaera, I am angry and hurt because I love you so much, and I have come to trust you more than anyone else in this world. The idea that you don’t feel the same hurts me deeply. But no matter how intense my emotions are or how angry I am, I will never lay a hand on you, or walk out on you. Unless you give up, I will never give up on you.”   
I couldn’t find words to respond to that so I just sat there crying, trying to figure out how to convince him that I loved him more than anything and that I trusted him more than anyone I ever had.   
After it was clear that I wasn’t going to respond, he spoke again, moving to sit next to me on the bed, “I heard what you said and I know now that you trust me as much as you know how to. You are not broken. You have been guarded all your life and I know you can’t just turn that off because you love me. I will do everything I can to prove that you are safe with me, because you are.”   
With that, Jorah wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed openly, relief joining the swirling emotions inside of me.   
“We have a lot to talk about still but that can wait until morning. Rest now, its alright. I’ll still be here when you wake.”  
“But what about-”  
“It can all wait for the morning,” he cut me off, easing us down until we were laying on the bed, my body still curled into his. He stroked my hair and murmured loving things to me until the low rumble of his voice calmed my fears and lulled me to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on here pls be kind, putting this into words was much harder than I thought lol  
> If I feel like it I might add more parts, we'll see. Let me know what you think!


End file.
